


little talks

by ryukogo (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: “... Maybe. We should go out.”“... Go out?”“On a date… you know.”His mouth curls into a soft, tender smile - one that makes her insides twist slightly, in a good way.“... A date, huh?”





	little talks

“Hey.”

“What do you want,  _ gringo?” _

“Can’t a guy say ‘hey’ to a fellow student of the smart class anymore without being attacked? Honestly.”

Her eyes roll at his words, and he can’t help but find the action endearing. With hair splayed out and fanning around her head like a peacock’s tail, she looked like an angel with a halo, or a saint on those fancy church stained glass pieces. Her lips curve to the side to blow away at a lock of hair that had draped over her mouth, but when it doesn’t move out of place she seems to pout slightly.

“Sure, if I wasn’t so sure you’ve been encroaching on my territory this whole time.”

He feigns indignance, but it’s hard to do so when your hands are… occupied. You can’t really express much without your hands.  _ He  _ cannot express much of anything without his hands.

“Ma’am. I am hurt and offended.”

“You should be.”

“ _ Ma’am.” _

Her snorts of laughter are soft at his mock offense. It sounds like music to his ears.

“But really. Hey.”

“...”

“...”

“... Hey.”

Silence.

He cranes his head to look at her a little more properly, his eyes meeting hers for the first time in the past few minutes they’ve been there. Her eyes are half lidded with exhaustion, but she seems almost content, almost happy to be there.

“... Hey.”

“What is it now,  _ rojo? _ ”

Her eyes open a little more, trying to get a better look at him. In the fading light of the day, her eyes seem to shine like gemstones to him. Or maybe he needed to clean his glasses.

Either way, he thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

“... Maybe. We should go out.”

“... Go out?”

“On a date… you know.”

His mouth curls into a soft, tender smile - one that makes her insides twist slightly, in a good way.

“... A date, huh?”

“Yeah. If you’ll let me. I’d… take you to the nicest places. Places better than McGlobs if you want. But we can also just go to McGlobs if you want. As long as you’re happy, I’ll be happy.”

He feels the feather soft touch of her fingertips against his cheek. Her face conveys her affectionate exasperation… her exhaustion.

“ _ Perdedor _ .”

“By the way you’re saying it, I’m assuming you’re calling me a loser.”

“A loser with a heart, yeah.”

The two of them share a soft, weak chuckle. Her face briefly contorts in pain, making her fingertips curl against his cheek, and in response he reaches out to her the best he can, leaving a stain of red as he goes.

“Then I guess I  _ am  _ the loser with a heart. Come at me, assholes.”

“It’s not a bad thing, jerk.”

He meets her eyes again. Despite the weakness in hers, she still seems to retain a sort of strength in the way she holds his gaze seriously.

“... So… will you?”

“Will I what, Monty?”

Monty. The way she says his name is so gentle, so teasing, that his heart is swelling at least five sizes. Maybe he needed a doctor.

…

They  _ both  _ needed a doctor. Badly. Christ.

“... Will you go? On a date with me? After… after all of this has passed, maybe?”

Silence.

The silence is unbearable. She continues to hold his gaze, unblinking, and for a brief few moments he’s afraid she’d already bled to death from the gashes and half-torn limbs that made up her lower body. He’s not doing much better himself, his own hands quite nearly torn off from his wrists and his legs already far, far away from his original ones.

And then, her eyes close, and the corners of her mouth crinkle in that way he noticed she did whenever she was genuinely happy about something - like in smart class, whenever she got to do  _ whatever  _ she wanted.

“... Yeah.”

Her smile is soft as her fingers weakly curl against his cheek. The smile he gives her is just as soft, and for a brief moment, as he feels his gaze blur and as he falls into blood loss induced unconsciousness, the light highlights her in such a way that she…

… that she reminds him of an angel.

She is the last thing he sees and hears before he falls into the darkness.

“Yeah… I think... I’d like that very much… Monty.”

They both still.

**Author's Note:**

> iso vc: what if during creature feature, more monsters came out of the underground lab. and what if carla and monty got heavily injured due to the monsters  
and what if they promised to go on a date a la things that go boom  
and basically, i am baby
> 
> YEAH ISO I TOO AM BABY


End file.
